


Anything?

by sumweirdo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Begging, Being Walked In On, Blackmail, Cunnilingus, Dom Michelle Jones, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Michelle takes a video of Peter doing some things, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Penetrative Sex, Not really though, Oral Sex, Slight Dirty Talk, Sub Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumweirdo/pseuds/sumweirdo
Summary: Mj has a recording of Peter masturbating. Peter will do anything for her to delete it.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Anything?

"Oh, this is gonna be so good," Michelle laughs diabolically to herself as she makes her way over to Peter's home. She knocks rhythmically, standing and waiting for Peter to open the door. This was going to be the best. Peter's reaction was going to be absolutely priceless. She could see it now. His jaw dropping and his face a dark shade of red. Mj could barely contain her laughter. It was just so hilarious to her.

Peter opened the door, and Michelle was surprised that she hasn't burst out guffawing right in his face. She actually contains herself, glad that her friend hadn't noticed her cheeks red from holding in her snickers.

"Hey, Peter," She almost wheezes his name. She couldn't wait to expose him.

"Hey Mj," Peter smiled, so oblivious to the situation. He let's her in, Michelle greets Aunt May before the teenagers make their way upstairs.

Michelle didn't want to hit him with it right away. She wanted to get comfortable with him, to catch him off guard. They- well mostly Peter- studied for a little bit, both engaging in chit chat and making occasional jokes. They played video games for about an hour, and after Peter lost a round of MK11, Michelle finally thought it was time to break the news to him.

"Sooo, Pete," She addressed him, "Remember that little sleepover we had like last week?"

"Yeah," Peter answers, as he eats popcorn and stares at the tv.

Here comes the fun part. The moment Michelle's been waiting for this whole week. All of her patience has lead up to this moment, "D'you recall this?" She shoves her phone in his face, a video started to play.

It was footage of Peter. Leaning back on his bed, stroking his hard cock. The video was taking outside his room, between the small crack of his door. He was panting and moaning softly. 

Michelle's looking at Peter, and his expression was exactly what she expected. Shock. Surprise. Embarrassment. Shame. His mouth agape, face a blazing red and his bambi brown eyes wide. Though, his expression was cuter than Michelle expected it to be.

"How d-did you- M-Mj.. you were supposed to be in the s-shower, how-" Peter's sputtering, sputtering like an idiot. His heart is thumping against his chest like a hammer on a cloth.

Michelle is laughing right now, making Peter feel worse. Like he was a joke.

"Oh god, your face!" She's falling on the floor now, holding her stomach.

Peter growls and stands up, "Delete that, Mj!"

Michelle musters up the energy to stand up, standing two inches taller than Peter, "What if I don't, huh?" She says, a few laughs slipping in. She thought she could mess with Peter a little before erasing the video.

"Please, Mj! Please delete that video!" Peter begs, his face flushed with humiliation.

"Hmm, nope," Mj smirks.

To her surprise, the slightly shorter teen gets down on his knees, looking up at her with pleading, glassy eyes, "Please! I'll do anything, just please get it off your phone!"

Her smirk fades and she looks down at him. He was looking so vulnerable, basically her little pet. Willing to do anything for what he wanted. It was oddly arousing to her. Originally, Michelle was planning to delete after she showed Peter and made fun of him a little. But, maybe she could have a little more fun with him before she actually did.

Her smirk returns, more sinister and seductive than the last, "Anything?"

"Please!"

"Hmm.." Michelle places her foot between Peter's legs, pressing down lightly, "I have an idea.."

Peter's face pales, feeling the pressure on his bulge. Looking up and judging by the facial expression on his friend, he was 99.9% sure he had to fullfil some sexual deeds for her, "Y-You don't mean.. N-No we can't!"

"Oh? Well, it would be a real shame if Ned saw it.. if Flash saw it.. If May saw it.. If Mr. Stark saw it.." Michelle shoots him another devious smirk. She could feel her heart thumping because of her dominance. Her panties becoming soaked from the sight of Peter's helplessness. Was she really doing this? Yes the fuck she was.

Peter's throat goes completely dry, "N-No! W-We can't.. my Aunt's downstairs- w-we-"

"Then I guess you want them to see this~.." Mj replays, the faint sound of flesh smacking and Peter's lewd sounds coming from the speaker of the phone.

Peter shuts his eyes, wanting to cover his ears so desperately. Though he thought he didn't like it, the blood hardening his cock begged to differ, "F-Fine, but we have to be quiet.."

"Good boy," Michelle makes sure to turn off her phone, since Peter needed her finger print to have access to it. She places it on the nightstand, hands on her hips, "Pull em down."

Peter's hands are shaking slightly, reaching up and pulling down her jeans to her ankles. He could see the wet spot between her clothes, nearly going mad. His member was already beginning to hurt and he hasn't even seen it yet.

"Chop, chop," Michelle chuckles.

Peter finally pulls them down, a string of slick trailing down as he did. Her cunt was wet, pink, brown curls lightly decorated it. Peter's biting his lip, his cock is pulsing, angry, needed to escape its barrier. His eyes nearly go wide, a hot flash rushing through his body, making him shiver afterwards. Peter hasn't seen a pussy since he accidentally seen Aunt May walk out of the shower. He was never this close up to one, not in person.

"What are you waiting for?" Michelle grabs the back of his head.

Peter reluctantly dug his face in between her slit. She's soaking wet, dripping wet, hot as well. He took in the intoxicating, humid aroma that screamed her name. Her scent also sort of vanilla like, with light tinges of musk. Peter doesn't know exactly what to do. He's never done this before. He just starts flicking and dragging his tongue, between her folds, taking in her bittersweet slick. Mr. Stark has told him a thing or two about women, and said something about their clitoris being the most sensitive, and they have better orgasms from clitoral contact. Peter moves up, sucking onto her quivering button, taking in more of her fluids that nearly made him cum on the spot.

Michelle sighs; the sound airy and filled with lust, glad that Peter was giving her clit some attention. Peter had known he'd done something right when her fist is now gripping his hair.

Peter keeps going with sloppy eagerness, tongue slurping, licking her excitedly. He forgets all about the video, he just wanted to make Michelle cum, in his mouth, too. He wondered what she tasted like. Probably sweet, delicious, just like the rest of her body.

"Are you guys okay up there?" Aunt May asks from outside of the door.

The two snapped out of their horny trance, freezing from the woman's sudden arrival. Michelle had Peter by the hair, pulling him away from between her cunt. Strings of her slick and saliva connected to his tongue and between her slit.

They both said nonchalantly and simultaneously: "We're okay!" Trying to sound as cool and collected as possible to avoid suspicion.

"Well, I'm going out shopping for a little, you kids stay out of trouble!" The older woman said, and then her footsteps were getting fainter and fainter. Then they heard the front door shut.

"Okay.. where were we?" Michelle opens her legs a bit more.

Peter takes no hesitation this time, pushing his face back in between her heat and licking, sucking doing anything with his mouth to satisfy her. Michelle was starting to moan, being able to now that they were the only only two in the house. Peter licks from her perineum all the way to the hood of her pussy, then coming to put his mouth on her begging nub and _sucks_.

Michelle feels a hot tremor pulse through her body from that, lids growing heavy, " _Fuck_ , Peter," She pants.

Peter starts to suck more harshly, suctioning her clit into his mouth.

"Oh my god, u-use your fingers," Michelle whines.

Peter does it almost mindlessly, obediently, he slips one finger into her soaking core, starting to thrust it into her, biting his lip at the wet slosh as he watched her. She looked beautiful, hot. Her lids heavy and lips parted. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't know if right now was the appropriate time.

"Another one, and c-curl them," Michelle almost tumbles backward and grips Peter's desk to keep her balance.

Peter enters in a second finger, bending them and starting to thrust again. He saw Michelle's thighs shake, a relatively loud moan rippling from her. Peter couldn't believe that those sounds were coming from her. His cock was leaking now.

" _Ahh_ , oh, put your mouth back on it," Michelle was panting more heavily, growing real flushed.

Peter gladly returns his mouth back to her heat, simultaneously sucking her clit and fingering her. He got to taste her, pleasure her, and look at her face, drunken with pleasure at the same time. Truly a blessing indeed.

Peter's erection was still in pain, he pulls back, only by a bit, still fingering her.

"Mj, I need- I need to jack off, please, it hurts, _please_ ," Peter's begging.

"Yeah, touch yourself," Michelle says with a strained moan, "Stroke that cock and eat my pussy."

Peter's breath hitches at her choice of words. He didn't know how, but he used only one hand to unbutton, and unzip his pants to set free his dribbling cock, sighing in relief. He didn't know that horniness could unlock him new skills. He starts giving her head once more, wrapping a hand around his cock and pumping. Peter hums into her pussy, so happy, so relieved to be jerking off while he has his face buried into where he belonged.

"Mj.." Peter mumbled, teasing himself a bit by rubbing his pink tip before stroking his length again. He quickly switches hands, his dry one now fingering Michelle and his soaked hand jerking himself off. He groans, Michelle stuck on him now, he is so happy to have her scent, her wetness slathered all over his cock as he masturbated.

" _Mm_ , oh shit, I'm close," Michelle's in pure bliss, starting to feel floaty, and tense from the pleasure. Peter pulls back a bit just to look at her. Facial expression was looking better than before. All lewd, completely flushed, covered in a light coat of sweat. Peter's cock throbs more for her.

"I'm _so_ close- _fuck_ put your _damn_ mouth on it, suck it, _oooh_ , god gonna cum, _fuck_.." She's rambling, her voice goes high and she's gasping with the peak of her orgasm.

Peter hurries and wraps his lips back onto her nub. He sucks on it with more intensity, passion, purpose, aiming for her to cum. Michelle inhales and then moans loudly, suddenly there's a gush of liquid all over Peter's fingers and his mouth. Peter slurps it up, heart pounding, butterflies wildly fluttering at the unique taste he's never tasted before. Sharp, sweet and distinct. Hot in his mouth, her fluids making his stomach dance.

Peter pulls back and is trembling a bit now as he keeps jacking off, harder and faster now. He's so fucking horny, possibly the horniest he's ever been in his life, though that's not saying very much. Peter uses the other hand that he just pulled out from inside her, pumping once more, sighing from the pleasure. Closing his eyes, his imagination goes haywire. Imagining fucking her, seeing her moan and shake under him, crying out his name as he pounded her pussy, it was all too much, too good. He looks down as he's about to climax and gives a drawn moan, along with Michelle's name as he cums, thick, white strings all over his hand and pants.

Mj came down from her orgasmic state, her head falling to look at Peter, brown curls hanging over her shoulders. She smirked to see that he had came all over himself, "Where did- where'd ya learn that?"

"I dunno," Peter says in all honesty, and then looks down at his stained pants and hands. He could still smell her on him. The sweet smell of her pussy stuck on his dick, and he loved it, "That was really something.. ugh, can't believe we did that.."

"Welp, we did it.. oh, and uh.. I'll delete the video," Mj grabs her phone.

"What video?" Peter looks at her, but then remembers after a split second, "Oh! Yeah.. heh.. yeah.."

Michelle deletes it from her phone, pulling her pants and panties up and sat down next to Peter. She suddenly grabs his hand and licks off the cum from it. Peter averts his eyes to avoid getting hard again, "Was this a big part of your sick scheme?" He says playfully.

"You said anything didn't you? Besides, I deleted the video so there's nothing to bitch about," She smiled.

"I guess," Peter shrugs, putting his softening shaft back in his pants, "So, we're still virgins right?"

"Yep. I've never been fucked, unless you're trying to sign up," Mj smirked and stood up.

"O-Oh, well, heh," Peter blushes sheepishly.

"I gotta get going anyway," Michelle says, "I'm highkey not even suppose to be here."

"Oh," Peter said, voice sounding a bit dejected, "I'll see you at school tomorrow then.."

"Bye, Pete," Mj tilts his chin up and kisses him. Peter nearly jumps, surprised, but he kisses back eagerly. The kiss didn't last long, but it seemed like it did. It was small, yet sweet and memorable. Michelle sends him one last warm smile then walks out the door.

Mj smirks as she walks down the street, looking down at her phone and reviewing Peter's masturbation video, "Thank god I have a copy."


End file.
